


why am i (a strange feeling)

by venusbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I wrote this in like ten minutes, Multi, prose shit, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbot/pseuds/venusbot
Summary: the universe has a strange way of planning its future, and bringing together the most unexpected of the expected.





	why am i (a strange feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> markrenhyuck deserve so much better so this is my first contribution to the tag ,, its pretty short and hardly makes sense but here u go 
> 
> title from exo's "24/7"

donghyuck was the sun. he was bright, eye-catching, and lovely: everything that made up the brightest star in the sky. he was summer impersonified; ice cream melting in cones, sand between your toes, an ever-present warmth at your back. he was art.

when renjun first meets donghyuck, the younger boy is full of mischief and all things loud. at first look, they didn’t seem to be the kind to get along – but as renjun spent more time with the other (not necessarily out of choice), he realised that there was more to him than his jokes and jabs.

donghyuck was the sun, but he was also the flowers that grew outside renjun’s house: between tiles and rocks and all places they _weren’t_ supposed to grow. he was unexpected and impossible and all things exciting.

when renjun first kisses donghyuck, it’s on the roof. it’s the middle of summer and it’s hot and they’re talking about everything and nothing at the same time. maybe it’s the heat that makes him reckless (or maybe donghyuck just brings out that side of him), but renjun leans in without a second thought. it’s just as he would’ve imagined: exciting and strange and _new,_ and as he feels donghyuck deepening the kiss, he finds himself wanting to this every day.  

\---

mark was the moon. he was solid, comforting, and beautiful: everything that made up the piece of home orbiting earth. he was winter in its most basic sense; warm socks and stockings that were too big, ashy fireplaces and knitted rugs, hot chocolate and frosted sugar. he was home.

when renjun first meets mark, the other is quiet and fumbles over his words. at first, he seems shy and unwilling to talk much – yet as renjun gets to know the older better, he finds that there is so much he can learn from him, so much he was passionate about. underneath the seemingly cold exterior, there was a side to mark that was full of corny jokes and stories.

mark was the moon, but he was also the vines that grew along the side of renjun’s house: lengthy, sturdy, and supporting the other, weaker plants. he was strong and resilient and all things comfortable.

when renjun first kisses mark, it’s on his bed. they’ve just ended a tutoring session and they’re laughing and it’s warm and fun and lovely. maybe it’s the way that mark is smiling in that moment, or his nose scrunch, or the way he tilts his head, but renjun leans in nonetheless. if he expected to feel any guilt – which is uncalled for, since it’s not like he’s dating donghyuck – he _doesn’t_. all he feels is the butterflies in his stomach settling and mark’s hands finding their way to the back of his neck and a sense of safety and protection.

\---

renjun didn’t know why he was surprised when mark and donghyuck end up getting along so well. it was bound to happen: the sun and the moon pull towards each other in a way that cannot be explained. but instead of feeling any kind of jealousy or envy at the sight of the other two boys warming up to each other, renjun just feels peaceful. like a missing piece of a jigsaw has slotted itself in perfectly.

they go out together, all three of them. it’s not awkward or silent or anything else they might have feared: it’s simply new. donghyuck’s snarkiness perfectly contrasts mark’s empathy, which matches renjun’s combination of both. they fit together like they were meant to be, like it was written in the history of the universe itself.

the sun, the moon, and the stars: a combination that everyone expects, but no one really understands the importance of.

**Author's Note:**

> SJSKSK hope u enjoyed that mess come talk to me abt markrenhyuck on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicgin) or [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/fthwalls) !!


End file.
